Official:Black Box
Black Boxes are available for purchase from any island's Black Market for the sum of 10,000 Pieces of Eight. Black Boxes come in different series, with previous series of boxes becoming unavailable as new ones are introduced. We've listed the prizes that can be found inside Black Boxes below, along with their probability of appearance. =Black Boxes= Series 4 Boldface indicates items that are new to the Series 4 Black Box. * Unique Black Market Trinket (52%) * Shipwreck, Buried Treasure, Viking or Imperial Expedition Chart (16%) * Monster Summoning Charm (11%) * Monster Amulet - One of Zombie, Skeleton, Ghost or Werewolf (5%) * Brigand King Compass (3.5%) * Cursed Isle, Atlantis or Haunted Seas Chart (3%) * Black Piggy Bank (1.8%) * Smuggler Furniture (1.8%) ** One of Smuggler Banner, Smuggler Powder Bag, Smuggler Pyramid of Barrels, Smuggler Barrel, Smuggler Arms Crate, Smuggled Arms, or Mess Table with Cloth * Vampire Furniture (1.2%) ** One of Vampire Bookcase, Vampire Banner, Vampiric Candelabra, or Wooden Coffin * Dastardly Moustache Wax (1%) * Black Top Hat (0.75%) * Black Masked Bandana (0.75%) * Black Dread Mask (0.5%) * Empty Black Piggy Bank Furniture (0.2%) * Rogue Class Ship Design ** Rogue Class Sloop Design (0.25%) ** Rogue Class Dhow Design (0.18%) ** Rogue Class War Brig Design (0.12%) ** Rogue Class War Frigate Design (0.06%) ** Rogue Class Grand Frigate Design (0.06%) * Black Pet ** Black Cat (0.2%) ** Black Dog (0.2%) ** Black Small Dog (0.2%) ** Black Pony (0.04%) * Black Chroma (0.15%) * Black Sea Turtle (0.02%) * Skeletal Monkey Familiar (0.02%) * Booby Trap! (0.1%) ** Triggers a random cosmetic injury (hook, pegleg, or eyepatch) in addition to receiving one of the above items! Series 3 Boldface indicates items that are new to the Series 3 Black Box. * Unique Black Market Trinket (55%) * Shipwreck, Buried Treasure, Viking or Imperial Expedition Chart (16%) * Monster Summoning Charm (11%) * Monster Amulet - One of Zombie, Skeleton, Ghost or Werewolf (5%) * Brigand King Compass (3.5%) * Cursed Isle, Atlantis or Haunted Seas Chart (3%) * Black Piggy Bank (1.8%) * Dastardly Moustache Wax (1%) * Black Top Hat (0.75%) * Black Masked Bandana (0.75%) * Black Dread Mask (0.5%) * Empty Black Piggy Bank Furniture (0.2%) * Rogue Class Ship Design ** Rogue Class Sloop Design (0.25%) ** Rogue Class Dhow Design (0.18%) ** Rogue Class War Brig Design (0.12%) ** Rogue Class War Frigate Design (0.06%) ** Rogue Class Grand Frigate Design (0.06%) * Black Pet ** Black Cat (0.2%) ** Black Dog (0.2%) ** Black Small Dog (0.2%) ** Black Pony (0.04%) * Black Chroma (0.15%) * Black or Shadow Unicorn Pet (0.02%) * Skeletal Monkey Familiar (0.02%) Series 2 Boldface indicates items that are new to the Series 2 Black Box. * Unique Black Market Trinket (58.52%) * Shipwreck/Buried Treasure Expedition Chart (17.35%) * Monster Summoning Charm (11.60%) * Monster Amulet (5.55%) * Cursed Isle, Atlantis or Haunted Seas Chart (4.84%) * Rogue Class Ship Design ** Rogue Class Sloop Design (0.24%) ** Rogue Class War Brig Design (0.12%) ** Rogue Class War Frigate Design (0.06%) ** Rogue Class Grand Frigate Design (0.06%) * Black Painted Chest (0.40%) * Black Poker Table (0.30%) * Black Pet ** Black Cat (0.20%) ** Black Dog (0.20%) ** Black Small Dog (0.20%) ** Black Jaguar (0.04%) ** Black Elephant (0.04%) * Black Chroma (0.16%) * Gold Chroma (0.08%) * Skeletal Monkey Familiar (0.02%) Series 1 * Unique Black Market Trinkets (57.89%) * Shipwreck/Buried Treasure Expedition Chart (16.23%) * Monster Summoning Charm (13.70%) * Monster Amulet (5.80%) * Cursed Isle or Atlantis Chart (4.21%) * Black Pet ** Black Cat (0.42%) ** Black Dog (0.42%) ** Black Jaguar (0.06%) ** Black Elephant (0.06%) * Rogue Class Ship Design ** Rogue Class Sloop Design (0.42%) ** Rogue Class War Brig Design (0.21%) ** Rogue Class War Frigate Design (0.11%) * Black Chroma (0.32%) * Gold Chroma (0.15%) Category:Official Documentation